terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Historical Earths
Explore the cradle of humanity at seven different eras in its history. Introduction This is the second story campaign in TerraGenesis, the first being the TRAPPIST-1 story campaign. The player starts early in Earth's history and works their way forward in time, unlocking worlds as they go. This set is for sale. The factions Daughters of Gaia and Sons of Hephaestus both invite the player to terraform an in-game simulation of what Earth was like back then in their own way. They tell the player that the simulation will teach an A.I. how to automatically terraform other planets. The player gets to decide which advice to follow. Chibania has already established Native Civilizations which the player can interact and trade with, but not control. This was a new feature introduced alongside the Historical Earths campaign. https://www.gamerbraves.com/terragenesis-to-relaunch-with-new-content-and-features-this-april/ Before starting each world, a dialogue plays, in which the player may or may not have the options to choose their own responses. This dialogue has no impact on the missions the player is given. The full dialogues can be read by clicking the links below. # Vaalbara Dialogue # Rodinia Dialogue # Cambria Dialogue # Cretacea Dialogue # Dania Dialogue # Chibania Dialogue # Ultima Dialogue Planets Gameplay - Spoiler Alert! When you start Vaalbara, a dialogue starts playing. Two people talk to you. Both insist you have been given authority over a project of immense importance, and they both want different things from you, and you have to decide who to listen to. You have been granted access to a secret project under development by a foreign power: an automated system currently being taught how to terraform a planet. One side wants you to terraform to Paradise, the other wants you to maintain the starting stats of the planet. it's up to you who to side with. At the time you reach completion for each world, your choice will be finalized in the computer's memory. The game tracks on how many worlds you have so far decided to side with Alana, and on how many planets with Red. Depending on these numbers, you'll get different victory messages after completing Ultima. :Main article: Historical Earths/Victory Victory Text Completed Red's mission ***PROGRESS REPORT*** PROJECT ISHTAR CLASSIFIED SIMULATION: World RESULT: Starting stats unchanged. The Project Ishtar A.I. has gained very little data on terraforming techniques and methodologies, but has already begun incorporation what is there into its behavioral matrix. Unfortunately, the intervention of a third party has interfered with this calibration system, and the most likely result is a reduction in terraforming effectiveness. The end product of the simulation was the preservation of the original state of the world, in direct opposition to the project's terraforming goals. This present a clear danger to the core machine learning algorithm: instead of decisive and effective terraforming techniques, the system is learning simple inaction, or even active preservation. The vision of the Daughters of Gaia is under threat. Unless action is taken soon, Project Ishtar's effectiveness as a terraforming tool may be reduced to zero. RECOMMENDATION: Encourage subject to complete simulation series by achieving Paradise habitability. Otherwise, Project Ishtar may need to be abandoned entirely. Completed Alana's mission ***PROGRESS REPORT*** PROJECT ISHTAR CLASSIFIED SIMULATION: World RESULT: Paradise status achieved. The Project Ishtar A.I. has gained a wealth of data on terraforming techniques and methodologies, and has already begun incorporating it into its behavioral matrix. '' ''While it's unfortunate that we are forced to engage a third party's aid in completing our simulation, the subject has proven cooperative and is successfully executing on the mission directive. The vision of the Daughters of Gaia continues to advance. At this rate, Project Ishtar will be ready to begin automatically terraforming planets and moons very soon. RECOMMENDATION: Encourage subject to continue simulation series in similar style. All efforts must be made to ensure that each world achieves Paradise status before completion. Completed Neither Mission insert victory text here References Category:Sets of Worlds